


To Console a Lunari

by Zail



Series: League Smut Series [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphelios is emotional, Bottom Aphelios, First Time, Healing sex?, I'M NOT DEAD, M/M, Sett is a big softie, Top Sett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zail/pseuds/Zail
Summary: After a long day on the rift, Sett settles himself into a nearby tavern. An emotional Aphelios walks into the bar whilst Sett had drunken himself numb. Though Sett could till see the distress from the latter and attempts to help.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett
Series: League Smut Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388086
Comments: 16
Kudos: 135





	To Console a Lunari

Sett knew Aphelios was touch starved. After only a few encounters with the elegant man on the rift, it was very clear to him. Sett liked Aphelios. A lot. He thought he was an ethereal looking man, between his graceful movements and lithe figure, Sett often caught himself staring at the marksmen at less than appropriate times.  
It was another close to a hard day on the rift, and Sett settled himself on a catchpenny bar stool that was almost too small for his muscular frame. “I’ll take a beer.” He said to the bartender, who in return, simply nodded. He had come straight from his matches, not bothering to change or care of the moderate stench of sweat that surrounded him.  
The bar reeked of booze and smoke. The culprits lead to a small group of bizarre individuals that occupied the back corner of the wooden space, their cigarette smoke creating a haze throughout the vicinity. Sett wrinkled his nose, Mama always told him smoking was a bad man’s habit. If this were any other day, Sett would already be punching the men to the ground, though his tired and aching muscles prevented him from doing so. 4 matches on the rift today. Many bruises and other unidentified wounds marked his skin. Tomorrow morning was going to suck.  
A few minutes passed by and a pint of amber liquid was slid his way. “Thank you.” He said drolly to the bartender, who again, only nodded in response and resumed her ministrations of cleaning the polished tabletops of the bar. Sett chugged the liquid, in a hurry to alleviate the pain that pulsed through his battered body.  
Now that he had consumed 3 pints of beer, the world seemed a bit different to Sett. He found himself staring at the flimsy saloon door for an unknown amount of time; mind slipping to arbitrary places in his mind. Suddenly, a familiar face walked in the tavern. Aphelios. He wasn’t dressed in his usual attire, which threw Sett’s drunken mind for a bit of a loop. His attire consisted of complete black, though the brawler could distinguish a black turtleneck sweater that hugged his lithe frame, along with a pair of black skinny jeans and plain dress shoes. The marksmen had yet to notice the Vastayan’s conspicuous stares from his place at the bar.  
Aphelios seated himself at the far end of the bar, crossing his thin legs and stared into space. He looked...sad. Sett wanted to go over to the latter and console him, though internally refused. He would only observe. For now at least. The bartender sauntered her way over to Aphelios, her short, brown locks bobbing with each stride. “Your usual?” She simply asked. He nodded and stared at the table.  
It surprised Sett how long he was able to get away with his blatant stares. It was only when Aphelios received his drink was when he noticed the other man. His eyes widened and he immediately returned back his gaze to the table, wiping his eyes against his dark sweater.  
That was Sett’s breaking point. Screw mental repression. He stood, fixing his jacket and strode over to Aphelios, promptly sitting on the barstool adjacent from the latter. The dark-haired man looked up, obvious signs of tears marked his delicate features. “Hey man, what’s wrong?” Sett asked, leaning his elbow against the wood. Aphelios simply shook his head, refusing to remove his gaze from the table. “You can tell me.” He said soothingly. He finally looked up, a trail of tears falling from his alluring eyes. “Oh...Phel. I’m sorry.” The Vastayan man said, placing a burly hand on the latter’s shoulder.  
Aphelios sipped his drink. “I miss her.” he said quietly. This was the first time Sett has heard the Lunari speak. He knew had to do with something along the lines of his and his sister’s connection. Though he had to admit, his voice was smooth and very pretty. Befitting of a man such as himself.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Sett asked.  
Aphelios looked to the brawler, “not here.” He said.  
Sett nodded, pulling a small coin pouch from his pocket. He tossed it to the bartender, who caught the ruby-colored pouch with a smirk. Aphelios made his way to the door, waiting for the other to follow him.  
As the pair made their way out the door, the shorter male walked in front of Sett, slicking his hands in his pockets. The larger man’s eyes slowly fell to the markmen’s ass. He couldn’t help it. Those tight jeans were doing things to him. He couldn’t wait to unravel the smaller man like a bow. “Where are we going?” Sett asked.  
Aphelios pointed to a faint silhouette of a building in the distance. A thick film of fog concealed the majority of the surrounding scenery, covering the large trees that adorned the path from the tavern to the buildings.  
The pair made their way to the building, walking to the stairs in silence. Even though Aphelios wasn’t mute without his sister, he sure was a quiet one. He leads the larger man up a flight of stairs, then to another corridor. Their footsteps padding against the carpet was the only noise that radiated throughout the silent hallway. Aphelios stopped next to one of the doors, reaching for his back pocket. A key. He placed it in the doorknob and pushed open its wooden frame. Gesturing for Sett to follow him, he walked inside himself, turning for the other to step in. Sett was met with a very urban apartment; black, leather couches and a wooden coffee table was the first thing to greet him, followed by many vibrant houseplants of various sizes. A lovely aroma of rain and another fresh smell that he could not describe was prominent throughout the apartment. “Nice place.” Sett says, following Phel’s actions and slipping off his shoes.  
“Thanks.” was all Aphelios mumbled.  
Sett situated himself on one of the sofas, allowing his arms to spread atop it. Aphelios sat on the opposing sofa, crossing his legs and hands neatly. Ironic, it was. 2 incredibly different individuals now sat in the same room, gazing into each other’s eyes. One could gather a lot just through both of their positions. Sett, a confident and prideful man took up as much space as he could. And Aphelios, a reserved and intelligent person; an introvert.  
The two sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Sett decided to break it. “So...Your sister. What’s with that?”  
Aphelios inhaled, “Well, if you really want my whole sob story, here goes. Alune was taken by the Lunari, she’s gone. She was the only person I’ve been close with. I-I need her. I don’t want to take part in the Lunari. We were brainwashed to believe in it; I don’t. Not n-now…” he sobbed. He bunched his hands in his sleeves, wiping his flow of tears. “I’m sorry. This is pathetic. Crying in front of someone I hardly know.”  
Sett’s eyes widened. “No, no, Phel. It’s okay, just let it out. I’m not judging you.” He stood up from his seat, walking to the vulnerable latter. A hug was what he needed. Though Aphelios didn’t return the embrace, he felt a small bit of comfort, something he’s lacked for a very long time. He reveled in Sett’s far larger frame, pressing his balled hands to his chest, letting his tears fall onto the other’s bare chest.  
Sett cupped the back of the marksmen’s soft locks, his thumb making small circles on the latter’s nape.  
The pair sat in their embrace for a while, Sett allowing the smaller man’s tears to wash down his chest. Though his trail of sobs softened as time passed.  
Aphelios finally noticed the thumb rubbing circles on his neck, stopping his sobs. He wanted to flinch away from the soothing touch as he was unaccustomed to such things. Only Alune has comforted him. He began to feel something bubble in his stomach. Was this...attraction? He didn’t know, but it felt warm and confusing at the same time.  
When Sett’s thumb made a particularly large circle on Aphelios’s neck, he let out a small noise that was vastly different from a sob. He covered his mouth, and Sett untangled his arms from the smaller male. He only smirked. “I knew you were touch starved.” He said.  
Aphelios’s pale cheeks turned a crimson shade at those words. He looked down to his knees, eyeing the intricately woven fabric of his jeans. Sett’s index finger met Aphelios’s chin, pushing his up ever so slightly, his beautiful chocolate eyes meeting his own. “Don’t be shy. I knew the day I saw you on the rift. The way you reacted to Nami’s shoulder touch. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He leaned close to Aphelios’s ear, “though I think I know a way to solve that.” The brawler bit the tip of the latter’s ear, causing his breath to hitch. “Do you agree?” Sett asked.  
To his dismay, Aphelios shook his head no, his sweater covered hand covered his face. Sett pulled the smaller man onto his lap. Phel’s long and muscular legs wrapped around the other’s hips. His cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink. And with that hand still clasped over his mouth, Sett could almost gush for the dark-haired man.  
Sett sighed, glancing to the table behind the pair. Aphelios still remained stationed of the Vastayan’s lap. “How about this? 5 minutes for me to do whatever I want with your pretty little body. I won’t kiss you on the lips or take off any of your clothes unless you lose. If you make a single noise aside from breathing, I win. If you win, I’ll do whatever you’d like. Deal?” Sett asked, internally proud of himself for creating this bet.  
The larger man watched as Phel’s eyes moved behind them; thinking.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Aphelios returned his gaze to Sett, nodding in agreement. Sett immediately got to work, his mouth attacked the other’s neck while his hands traveled beneath the black sweater. “You should give up early, This will be a night to remember.” He whispered in the markmen’s ear, nibbling the lobe gently.  
With Sett’s acute hearing, he could hear every sound Aphelios made. His breathing already hitched. Sett’s rough hands traveled up to the other’s nipples; giving a particularly loud gasp as his calloused fingers ghosted over the buds. The brawler let it slide as it was only a minute into the bet. He continued his ministrations on Phel’s buds and moved his mouth back to that pale neck of his. With his chin, the Vastayan moved the sweater down to get to Aphelios’s prominent collarbone. He sunk his teeth into the skin, feeling the smaller twitch. A metallic taste filled the larger’s mouth, and he licked the wound gingerly. He pulled back his head to admire his work. The mark sported a dark red, and 2 fang marks adorned it. He smiled at his work before looking to his lover. Aphelios looked absolutely wrecked. He bit into his bottom lip, his tattoo scrunched beneath his teeth. Sett would win. Peeling up Aphelios’s sweater to just below his nipples, Sett licked a strip from his belly button to the middle of ribs. All while unabashedly staring into the markmen’s lust-filled eyes. The brawler repositioned his right knee in between the other’s legs. He could feel the bulge of the other and began palming the dark-haired man through his jeans. A dexterous man, his hands continued to work on the hard nipples and mouth was preoccupied with Aphelios’s opposite collarbone. This was a bit too much for the smaller man, as an audible sob escaped his two-toned lips.  
Sett paused his work; beaming at the marksmen. “So, sir Aphelios, where would you like to continue this? Would you like your first time on the couch or in your room?”  
“Here.” Aphelios nearly purred.  
“Alright.” Sett said, noticing a bottle of lotion on the table, along with a box of kleenex. He shifted, careful not to disturb Aphelios as if he were a sleeping cat. He swiftly grabbed the bottle, placing it next to the pair. Next, he pulled the smaller man out of his tight jeans and boxers all in one go. The sweater that was once neatly tucked into his jeans pooled down of the smaller’s pale and beautiful thighs. The marksmen instantly used the front of his sweater to hide his member, an ashamed look forming over his face.  
“Hey, don’t be shy. I’ll see it regardless, and you’ll see mine.” Sett said soothingly, gently removing Aphelios’s dainty hands from his sweater hems. He kissed each of the digits gingerly to ensure the smaller he wasn’t going to judge or harm him.  
Sett pulled the dark sweater over Aphelios’s head, leaving him completely nude. He blushed, wanting to cover himself, though received a near threatening look from his new lover.  
“God fucking damn, Phel. You are so pretty.” The Vastayan marveled at the beautiful, porcelain skin in front of him. A few battle scars marked his chest, only adding to the beauty. Asides from the scars that dappled his skin, it was completely flawless and so smooth.  
“Take your clothes off too...I don’t want to be the only one nude.” He said softly.  
“This is about you though.” Sett said.  
“Please?” Aphelios shot the other an innocent glance, getting what he wanted.  
“I can’t deny a cute face like that.” He chuckled, slowly beginning to remove his vest. Whilst unbuttoning his jogger type pants, Aphelios pushed himself slightly off of Sett’s thighs, allowing him to slide them to his ankles, where he kicked them off speedily. “Would you like to do the honors?” he asked, glancing at his boxers.  
The Lunari simply nodded, grabbing the rim of them with his long, pale digits and slipping them down at a painstakingly slow pace. Sett sighed at the sudden freedom of his organ.  
Aphelios couldn’t help but marvel at the other’s member. Though his own did not fall into the category of small, Sett’s was...impressive to say the least. In both girth and length. And being the sly and confident person he was, Sett placed his muscular arms across the couch top, grinning at the other. “Like what you see?” He said immodestly.  
The marksmen nodded.  
“Alright, let’s get you prepped.” The brawler said, lifting the smaller man by his waist and laying him on his back. Grabbing the lotion bottle from his side, he slicked a thick layer onto his digits with the cream, squinting at to assure he wasn’t going to harm the other from dryness. “Just relax. It will feel uncomfortable at first but will get better. Just don’t tense up. Ok?” He said.  
“Ok.”  
With that, the Vastayan pressed his index finger into the Lunari’s entrance, causing him to squirm. Though he composed himself after a brief moment, wanting to listen to Sett’s words. He let a small groan slip past his lips, watching the other smirk whilst he continued his ministrations.  
“Where is it?” Sett mumbled to himself, his finger searched for the sensitive bundle of nerves in his lover; he wanted to hear more of those pretty noises. And he knew he had found it when Aphelios made a particularly loud noise. His eyes squinted shut and his arms that lay flat next to head reached for a purchase on Sett’s wide shoulders. So cute Sett thought to himself.  
He slipped a second finger in, going all the way to his knuckle, fucking the same sensitive bundle of nerves in the smaller. He was definitely getting a rouse from him as well. Sett could feel scratch marks forming on his shoulders and upper back, though he couldn’t lie, he loved it.  
“I think I-I’m good.” Phel managed to squeak.  
“Nah, it’ll hurt with only two.” Sett replied, slipping a third finger in. “Just enjoy it.”  
“Sett, I’m gonna cum!” Aphelios nearly yelled.  
“Give it to me, pretty.” Sett growled to his lover.  
With that, Aphelios came onto his stomach, leaving himself in a sticky mess. “Sett…” He mumbled, shielding his eyes with his arm.  
“It’s alright, sweet. You’ll get it twice tonight.” Sett said, lapping the cum on Phel’s cock.  
He twitched from overstimulation, though Sett was determined to get him at least half-hard again. So, he continued stimulating Phel’s prostate, watching in awe with how the Lunari’s member sprung to life once again.  
He’s adorable. Sett thought internally whilst sliding his fingers out from Aphelios, whom of which, groaned at the loss.  
“Don’t worry, love. You’ll be filled with something better in a second.” Sett said in almost a sing-song voice. “Come here.” He said, grabbing Aphelios’s hips and pulling him onto his lap.  
Aphelios grabbed the lotion bottle, pouring a generous amount into his palm.  
“Excited, are we?” Sett chuckled, rubbing small circles on Aphelios’s thighs.  
As expected, he only nodded and rubbed his hand over Sett’s member. Sett groaned and tossed his head back. Between the cold or and dainty movements of the other’s hand, Sett was in heaven. And before he knew it, his bliss was interrupted by something warm and a loud groan. The brawler’s eyes shot open, revealing Aphelios to have taken his cock in one swift movement. “Phel! Be careful, you could rip yourself.” Sett said, slightly in exasperation.  
“Y-you are far bigger than your fingers.” He managed to say.  
Sett chuckled, pulling Aphelios in for a kiss whilst he adjusted to his size. Phel’s hands tangled through the Vastayan’s soft locks, paying extra attention to his ears, causing him to giggle against Phel’s lips.  
Sett continued his work on Phel’s buds, causing him to moan. Taking this advantage, he slipped his tongue into the smaller’s cavern. Exploring it eagerly. The Lunari, of course, attempted to fight for dominance but lost quickly due to his lack of experience, which was adorable to the Vastayan.  
They finally parted for air, a bridge of saliva connecting the pair. “Can I move?” Sett asked quietly, smiling encouragingly and eagerly at his lover.  
“Slow please…I’m a virgin.” Aphelios said in return.  
“Oh, honey. I knew that.” Sett chuckled, Aphelios lightly hitting the latter’s chest at his taunting remark.  
Sett thrust experimentally, eyeing Aphelios to assure he was okay. And he was. A look of a bliss formed over his delicate features. A light sheen of sweat shimmered on his porcelain skin and tattoos. It almost looked as if he was...sparkling? In the faint illumination the lamps on the sides of the couches provided. Aphelios really was an ethereal being; in more ways than one. Sett wished he could save a photo of this moment. He could stare at his newfound lover for eternity. “So pretty.” Sett mumbled as he slowly thrust into the Lunari.  
He kissed various places on Aphelios’s face to show his love, causing the other to laugh. Even that sounded beautiful in Sett’s ears.  
Aphelios wrapped his legs around Sett’s waist to deepen the thrusts. With that, Sett was able to locate Phel’s prostate and continued to hit that spot, watching the other go insane with the overwhelming stimulation.  
By now, Aphelios’s hair clung to his forehead, his head tilted backward, eyes squeezed shut, and mouth ajar. He moaned with each thrust, obviously coming close to another high.  
“S-Sett.” He whimpered, his arms coiling around the other like vines to a wall. His head fell to the crook of the Sett’s neck, where he bit feverishly in attempts to vent his pleasure. His hands trailed up and down the Vatayan’s back, leaving deep, angry scratches scattered on his smooth skin. “I’m getting close.” He mustered through his cries.  
“Come on, love. Let it out.” Sett cooed into Aphelios’s ear, nibbling its shell lightly.  
Aphelios let out a sob as he came, “Sett.” He whispered repeatedly. His seed decorated both of their torsos. This passionate action caused the other to cum as well; finishing deep inside the Lunari with unrhythmic thursts.  
The pair sat in silence, recovering their breaths, hugging each other. “Feel good?” Sett asked whilst cupping the back of the smaller’s head.  
“Really good.” Aphelios mumbled into Sett’s neck.  
He laughed.  
“You sleepy?” The Vastayan asked.  
A drowsy sounding “Mhm.” echoed from Aphelios.  
“Alright, where’s your bathroom? I’m gonna you some water and towels.”  
“Second door on the right in the hallway.” A muffled Phel said.  
Without another word, Sett benevolently placed his lover on the couch, kissing his forehead as he strode to the bathroom.  
He promptly returned with a cup in hand and a half wet towel in the other. “Here. Drink.” He said quietly, Helping Phel sit up. He watched as the marksmen downed the water, placing it on the floor when finished. He reached for the towel before Sett jerked it away, “Let me clean you up. Lay down.” He instructed.  
Aphelios obeyed, stretching himself out with a small sigh. Sett dabbed the cool towel across his forehead, clearing the sweat and replacing it with a refreshing feeling. Taking the dry end, he wiped the access water from his face, then clearing the cum that decorated his stomach. He giggled at the sensitive touch, making the other smirk.  
The redhead tossed the hand towel in the glass; lifting Aphelios up bridle style before laying himself on the couch, placing the smaller man on top of him. Sett reached for the floor; fumbling for his vest to toss over Phel to keep him warm, as the skin on his back was already losing its warmth from the couch.  
Aphelios gave a satisfied hum once it placed over him, covering his back and most of his thighs. Sett’s hands rubbed small circles on the smaller’s soft head of hair.  
The lull to sleep soon overtook Aphelios and he slipped into a blissful slumber atop his newfound lover. He was content. If this is what love felt like it, he didn’t mind.  
Sett listened to the quiet breaths of Aphelios, a near-permanent smile stretched across his somewhat bruised lips. He continued to rub circles on Phel’s hair as the call to sleep tempted him as well. Aches and pains still coursed through his body, and he knew tomorrow would be Hell for him. But at least he could share it with someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck, I'm alive and couldn't be better. I'm currently sitting on 2 grand worth of scholarships and got an author to notice me. She now coaches me and sponsors me! Very proud of myself. Anyways, I love this ship and Aphelios, I've never been so in love with a league character before. He's just so..perfect? And my style? I don't I just love him. I hope ya'll enjoyed this fic, it's been a hot minute since I've written anything like this, am a bit rusty.
> 
> Feel free to comment on any errors, criticism is very much welcomed here!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I love you all! <3


End file.
